1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella assembly structured for use in a strong wind environment such as, but not limited to, the conditions frequently encountered on a moving boat or like marine craft. The umbrella assembly comprises a frame assembly and a canopy and is structured to assume an outwardly extending, substantially flat configuration, which ideally, is also structured for selective positioning in a substantially conventional open orientation as well as in at least a closed orientation. In some embodiments, the umbrella assembly may include a reinforcing assembly structured to provide increased structural integrity sufficient to resist wind forces to which the umbrella assembly may be subjected, such as during use on a marine craft capable of traveling at relatively high speeds. In other embodiments, the umbrella assembly may also include an anchor assembly structured to secure predetermined portions of the canopy to predetermined portions of the frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boats and/or other marine craft are structured in general for travel on bodies of water where there are no trees or other natural structures to provide shade. Due to the heat and other harsh effects of the sun, however, there is a clear and frequent need to provide some shade on a boat so as to offer its occupants some protection and relief. As such, larger boats whether sailboats, cruisers and other power boats, yachts, etc. are typically formed to have one or more cabins or other interior areas. Smaller pleasure boats, on the other hand, must often rely on lightweight and sometimes foldable shade structures, sometimes referred to as “bimini tops,” which are typically somewhat flimsy and which can be difficult to maneuver.
For example, many smaller power boats suitable for water skiing and cruising are provided with a main seating area protected by a windshield typically located on a forward portion or mid-section thereof. In addition, these types of boats often include a foldable shade structure having a plurality of movable poles that are removably connected to opposite sides of the boat, near the windshield's outer edges. The poles normally span the width of the boat and include a fabric canopy or like structure attached thereto to provide shade. While this type of shade structure may be generally functional, it is not readily adaptable for use on a significant number of boats such as, but not limited to a marine craft known as an “open fisherman.” This is at least partially due to the fact that placement of the poles would interfere with movement of the boat's occupants while fishing, or other situations requiring a need to travel freely about the periphery of the boat. In order to overcome problems of this type, boats known as “open fishermen” and similarly designed marine craft typically include a centrally located steering and/or console area with a pair of closely spaced, fixed and rigid upstanding posts. A fixed awning or canopy structure is attached to and spans the distance between the posts' upper ends to provide some shade, usually around the console area. This type of structure allows for a clear path of travel about the boat's periphery including along the port and starboard sides.
While these types of fixed shade structures are quite common and accepted, there are obvious and long recognized disadvantages or inconveniences associated with them. For instance, there are times when it is desirable to not have any shade structure in place, such as when the boat is in shallow waters for fishing of certain types of fish, so as to allow for better maneuverability and/or visibility. Of course, those situations may be temporary or relatively short in duration, particularly if the day is hot and sunny, such that it would soon become desirable to have some shade readily available. As another example, because most, if not all of the known shade structures are fixed, as set forth above, there is no practical way to adjust the amount and or position of available shade created by these structures. Therefore, there is little one can do to protect against the sun's rays coming from various angles as the sun passes overhead and/or at various times of day. Also, it can be difficult to clean the awning and/or canopy on these types of rigid shade structures. These and other inconveniences associated with conventional shade structures used on the “open fisherman” type of boats, have the ability to and frequently do lessen the enjoyment one would normally expect while using such watercraft.
With regard to a totally distinct field of art, namely, that relating to umbrellas, it is known to use large, upstanding, outdoor umbrellas at restaurants, bars, hotels, and other places that offer outdoor seating so as to shield people from the sun, as well as from other elements of nature, such as wind, light rain, etc. While these types of outdoor umbrellas are designed to endure many relatively harsh outdoor conditions, they are typically not structured to overcome more extreme conditions including, but not limited to substantially constant and/or strong wind conditions frequently associated with open bodies of water. Also, many umbrellas known in the art do not allow for any adjustment in terms of increasing or decreasing the amount of shade being cast by the canopy of the umbrella.
It is believed by the inventor herein that there has never been a successful effort to develop a shade structure capable of being used on boats or other marine craft which has the efficiency, operational versatility and convenience offered by umbrellas. Of course, if any such improved shade structure were provided for use on boats, the high wind and other conditions unique to boating would have to be addressed. Such conditions should also include anchoring and support requirements sufficient to withstand the rocking motion and/or other movement of the boat as well as prolonged exposure to the sun's rays. Other features associated with any such improved shade structure should preferably include ease of positioning into and out of an operable and/or stored orientation, whenever desired, whether for certain fishing conditions, cleaning, repair, etc. Further, any such improved shade structure especially, but not exclusively, of the type capable of being used on an “open fisherman” type of boat, should be structured to permit free travel about the periphery of the boat. Finally, any such improved shade structure should also be ideally capable of at least some adjustment to provide shade against the sun's rays at various times of the day.